Bloodshed and Rattles
by DreamonAlina
Summary: The Originals AU of Ripples of Reality. Juliet Gilbert has awoken from a one month coma in New Orleans, surrounded by the Mikaelson family. Now as the fight for New Orleans began, Juliet must figure out how she fits into Klaus's new life, especially when she has no memories of him. Oh, and she's pregnant with his child. Eventual Klaus/OC with a bit of Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals! I only own my OC, Juliet Jordan Gilbert, and any other characters I make up along the way!

**Summary: **The Originals AU of Ripples of Reality. Juliet Gilbert has woken up from a coma that she has been in for an entire summer after an accident with the Immortal being Silas. Luckily, Klaus found her, and took her to New Orleans. When she wakes up, she's shocked to see this British Original Hybrid that she has no memory of (and no memories from the past two years at all), and his family surrounding her. Now she has to learn how she fits into Klaus's new life as he fights for the crown of New Orleans. And the worst part?

She's pregnant with his kid.

**Author's Note:** So here is the AU of Ripples of Reality!

Okay, I know that it's technically Hayley that gets pregnant, but I thought that it would be so much more interesting if Juliet was the pregnant one! I think it would be really fun to have Juliet have absolutely no idea who Klaus is, and is pregnant with his child.

So PLEASE don't hate me for it!

This is just the prolouge, because I just want something up for it.

EDIT: I HAD TO CHANGE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE PROLOGUE BECAUSE IT DOESN'T GO WITH WHAT I WROTE FOR THE FIRST EPISODE.

* * *

Do you ever want to step away from your life? Like, go into someone else's body and observe your life?

And then everything that was going on in your life would seem ridiculous, because you aren't the one living it? And then you could walk away from the situation untouched forever?

That is what I want to do right now.

Because I was in an accident. A bad one. I don't remember what happened, but that's mainly due to the memory loss.

That went with my coma.

Yeah, I was in a coma for an entire summer. But that's okay, because I was with people that cared about me.

Grant it, I had no idea who these people _were_, but they seemed...nice. Okay, only one guy seemed nice, but that's only because he's constantly in a suit and I love a man in a suit.

I also wished that I could leave my life because of the mess that I have seemed to gotten myself into.

I am pregnant. With the miracle child of a vampire-werewolf hybrid. My baby's father wanted us dead, there are witches were more than happy to do the deed unless the father helped them, the brother of my baby's father was trying to save me from being a bargaining chip, and I'm caught in the middle of an all out war in the fight for the control of New Orleans.

But what can I say? I'm Juliet Jordan Gilbert.

Mess and I are kind of a package deal.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Really short, I know. It's just a bit of an introduction. And once this story is up, I'll feel obligated to update, as opposed to me not caring about it as it just sits in my documents.**

**So PLEASE let me know what you think so far!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals! I only own my OC, Juliet Jordan Gilbert, and any other characters I make up along the way!

**Author's Note:** ONE chapter and 66 followers? Don't hold back, guys. You guys must be really excited for this AU!

Also, so sorry it took so long! I was just struck with inspiration a couple nights ago and just decided to go with it!

ATTENTION: I have changed what happened in the prologue because it didn't fit with what was going on in this chapter, so please go read the prologue again or this chapter might not make sense!

EDIT: I have to change some stuff! Instead of a three month coma, it's now a one month coma.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

But let's step back a bit, shall we?

Once I woke up from my coma, I was so confused. Confused as to where I was, confused as to who were the people I was with, and confused as to why my stomach was slightly bludging. Maybe I had eaten too much.

The guy Klaus tried explaining everything to me, but I was so confused. We were in a hotel, but it was a rather large suite.

Which is why I had to plan my escape carefully.

Well, I actually didn't plan it all that carefully. I just grabbed a pair of clothes, and told Klaus that I was going to take a shower before dashing into the bathroom.

I shut and locked the door, before grabbing the small table that was in there and shoving it in front of the door. Then I turned the shower tap on full blast, and before I could change into different clothes, I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, and I leaned over the toilet before promptly throwing up in it. I retch for a couple of minutes, and once I'm sure I'm done, I brush my teeth and flush the toliet. Then I started changing out of the old shorts and t-shirt I was wearing and into a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt, and a black sweater. Yeah, I'm wearing all black to blend in with a crowd and hopefully slip out of New Orleans with a bus ticket.

Anyways, I shoved my other clothes into a backpack (filled with some clothes, food, and money) before slipping it onto my back. I pulled my hood up, before opening the window. I stuck my head out, wincing at the drop. It was my only way out...

Taking a deep breath, I put two hands on the window sill, pulling myself out of the room. I carefully put my feet on the roof part below me, before gently sliding myself down the roof. Unfortunately, my foot gets caught in a snag on the roof, and I go sailing forwards.

I held back my scream as I fell off of the roof. I knew that that Klaus guy had vampire hearing, so if he didn't hear me trying to sneak out, then he was definitely going to hear me screaming. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for the impact of falling, and I groaned as I made contact with the ground. I quickly looked myself over, and decided that I wasn't too bad off. It was just the scrapes on my hands that might bother me later...

And then to my utter horror and confusion, my hands started closing up on their own. I don't even know how, so don't ask me why.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself before picking myself up off of the ground. My hood fell off when I fell, so I quickly flipped it back on my head before running off.

* * *

I was in New Orleans. That much I knew. But that's only because Klaus told me when I woke up.

I wrapped my arms around me as I wandered the dark streets. Even though it was pretty late at night, there was still a lot of people out in the streets. I wanted to relish in the beauty of everything, from the people, to the scenery, to the food. But I was more concerned with the fact that I have no idea who the person that I was with is, or how I got here.

For some reason, there was a tour going on, so I just followed with the group, hoping to stay lost. I'm not paying attention to where I was going, so I didn't notice a man in a suit standing in front of me. That is, until I bumped right into him.

My hood goes flying off, and I would have gone crashing to the ground, if the person I had bumped into hadn't caught me.

My hands clutched at his arms as his arms went around my back.

"Easy there," He lightly commented in a deep British accent, but then he got a good look at my face, and he narrowed his eyes. "Juliet?" He asked in disbelief.

I gripped his sleeves. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Elijah," The man, or, Elijah, said.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked him.

"Do you not remember me?" He asked, his voice faltering.

"Should I remember you?" I responded with a question as he righted me.

He opens his mouth, but quickly closes it. Then he opens it again. "Juliet, I promise you that you can trust me."

I'm not too sure. I mean, he knows my name, but a lot of other people do too! "Tell me something that someone I would trust would know."

He quickly looked around, before grabbing my arm and taking me over to the side. "Your sister's name is Elena Gilbert, your brother's Jeremy Gilbert. Your best friends are Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett."

"How do you know that?" I asked him. Did he really know me?

"Because I knew you when you were in Mystic Falls," He told me, before offering his hand to me. "Juliet, if you stay with me, I promise you'll be safe."

Was I really willing to trust this guy? I apparently did before I lost my memories, and he's the only ally I have right now. I gently put my hand in his outstretched one.

"Just stay close, okay?" Elijah told me as we began walking again. I had no idea where he was leading me, but if it was at a decent hotel or out of New Orleans, I am completely cool with either one.

It turned out that we were just following the people in the tour group that I was trying to blend in with. Elijah motioned for me to stay quiet, and I promptly did so as we walked.

A bit into the walk, he pointed at the front of the group. "The girl at the front's name is Sabine. She's a witch."

Witches are real? Well, I guess if vampires and werewolves are, why not witches?

Eventually, Sabine lead the tourists into a shop, and she turned around to stand off to the side when she said, "Are you going to continue following me, Elijah?" She turned to face the two of us. "Or do you want to talk?"

"You know who I am?" He asked, though I'm not sure if his tone suggested he was surprised or not.

"Original vampire who always wears a suit," She stated. But who's this chick? "You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your...brother back in town."

What's this family's history with New Orleans?

"Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him," Elijah said. "Someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux."

Sabine's face fell as a look of sadness crossed her face. "Well, if he's looking for Jane-Anne, he's a little too late."

Elijah and I exchanged looks as we both came to the same realization. Elijah turned to face Sabine. "Are you telling me that she's dead?" He asked her.

She hesitated before saying, "Come on. Her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you."

Sabine turned around to lead the way. I looked to Elijah, wondering if this was safe. I'm not a vampire, or a witch, or a werewolf. I was just a teenager scared out of her mind.

Elijah let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my back, placing his hand on my arm. "I promised you, you would be okay," He whispered. "Come on," He nodded.

I took a deep breath, and then made my feet move forwards as we followed Sabine. We walked for a bit, and then we ended up in some sort of alley. I had to squint, but at the end of the alley, I saw a group of girls on the ground, surrounding...something. As we got closer, my stomach dropped when I identified it as a dead body, a girl not that much older than me.

Her throat was covered in dried blood, a clear, deep cut where the blood sat. This was no accident. It was a murder.

There was flowers and lit candles surrounding her body. Sitting next to the body of who I assumed was this Jane-Anne person, was a female figure shaking with her own sobs. This, I guess, is Jane-Anne's sister, Sophie. We all stood a good distance away from the mourners, out of respect.

"That's Jane-Anne?" Elijah asked. "Killed in public for anyone to find..."

"Only people that come around here are the witches," Sabine confirmed. "Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery."

"That's disgusting," I couldn't help but say. "I mean, not about the spirit thing. But about who killed her. Who could do something like that?"

Elijah turned to Sabine, sorrow on his face. "Please tell me that my brother was not responsible for this."

She shook her head. "No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic."

"What do you mean, 'caught'?" I asked. "Aren't witches _known_ for doing magic?" I've been awake for less than a few days and already down is up and up is down.

There was a whistle, and everyone turned their heads to the direction of the noise. Sabine slightly panicked. "You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne?" She questioned. "You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

"The _vampire_ Marcel?" Elijah asked incredously.

"Things have changed since your family left town," Sabine told Elijah quickly. "_Marcel_ has changed."

A slamming sound alerted me to a person jumping on top of a truck, and I gasped as I shrank into Elijah's side. A woman jumped from a rooftop onto the ground, and another man jumped from a terrace onto the ground, joining where the woman was.

"I'm asking you, _stay hidden_," Sabine demanded. "If Marcel finds out that a witch had led the Originals back in town then my people will be slaughtered."

Without warning, Elijah put his hand on my mouth, and used vampire speed to lift us up on to the terrace where one of the other vampires had jumped off of. I didn't even have time to protest. He didn't take his hand off of my mouth, though, but he also wrapped his other arm around my chest, hugging me to his chest in protection.

I had to squint _again_, but I could finally make out a dark skinned man walked over to the witches that were on the ground, a group of people behind him. This must be that Marcel guy, whoever he was. It seemed like Elijah knew him.

"Well, well, well," Marcel said, walking over to them. "What have we here? I gotta say, Soph, this street is not the safest corner for your family tonight."

Sophie stood up as Marcel kept talking. "Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson."

"We're putting her to rest, Marcel," Sophie explained, tears staining her face. "Just leave us alone."

"I never said you could move the body," He said. Louder, he said, "As a matter of fact, we're here for a reason, to send a message." Louder again, he continued, "If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter. And yet, a little birdie told me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious."

I peeked over at my shoulder at Elijah, who didn't have a particular expression on his face. I tried to decipher any sort of emotion on his face, but he was stone. I don't know if I should be scared or feel protected. I looked back at Marcel and what was going down below our feet.

"Oh yeah! While I have you, quick Q&A," Marcel began. "My old friend-the hybrid, Klaus-" Elijah and I immediately both turned to each other at the mention of Klaus's name. Elijah removed his hand from my mouth and the two of us inched just a bit closer. "-He just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?" He finished up, letting his gaze travel over all the witches.

Sophie didn't give him the satisfaction, gritting her teeth as she said, "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure," Marcel stated. He walked around Sophie so that he was standing behind her, and I could tell that she was trying not to cringe. "Tell you what. Go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy."

Marcel then pointed to his followers. "Take the body."

Sophie snapped her head in Marcel's direction. "What? No!" She protested, and when someone leaned down to grab Jane-Anne's body, she tried stopping them. The same person grabbed her, restraining her as someone else leaned down to grab her body. "Marcel!"

He held his hands out on either side of him. "I'm just going to hold on to your sister's body in case, maybe, you remember why Klaus is here."

"Marcel, please," She tried again. "Her body won't find peace!"

Marcel turned around to walk away. "Not my problem!" He sang as he and his lackies followed. Then the witches departed, some of them even being semi-attacked by the vampires.

Once he was far away enough, I turned to Elijah. "When you and Sabine were talking about Marcel...you guys were talking like you knew who Marcel was."

"That's because I did," He revealed.

My eyebrows shot up. "Are you telling me that a polite guy like you was friends with a twat like that?" I asked, pointing in Marcel's direction.

"Well, he wasn't like that when I knew him," Elijah told me. "Sabine was right. He's changed."

"Okay," I started. "What's our next move?"

Elijah finally showed me some sort of emotion, giving me a look of surprise. "_Our_ next move?"

I lifted a shoulder. "Yeah, _our_ next move. You're the only person that I think I might be able to trust here, I don't have a phone, nor do I have enough money to get back home. And if I'm here, it's obviously for a good reason. What do we do next?"

* * *

Turns out that Elijah needed to make a phone call. We were just walking down the street as he called someone named Rebekah. Whom, after asking, I found out was his sister, whom I was rather close with.

After some explanation, I zoned back into Elijah's conversation. "Quite. It seems our brother has walked himself into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired, and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into."

Rebekah said something on the other line, which prompted Elijah to sigh his sister's name in an exasperated tone. And then he said, "Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other."

Eventually, I just leaned my ear on the other side of Elijah's phone so that I could listen to their conversation properly. "Consider this me calling take-backs."

"Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city..."

"I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile," Rebekah said. "I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years." Whoa, who was I hanging around us? "Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him."

"Enough," Elijah said, and by the tone in his voice I could tell he was almost done with the conversation. I stepped back down as he said, "I believe our brother's in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why." And with that, he hung up. And then he just stared at me for a couple seconds.

"Now what?" I asked, looping my hands through my backpack straps.

Elijah put a finger to his lips, seemingly deep in thought. Then, he gently grabbed my hand wordlessly, dragging me off.

"Okay, then," I said, following behind him. We got more into town, where the restaurants and shops were. Elijah lead me into a restaurant, and pulled out some money from his suit pocket. "Here, you must be hungry."

The smell of all the different foods around me is just what I needed to jump start my appetite. "Starving, actually. But what about you?"

He didn't answer my question. "Juliet, you need to stay right here," Elijah said, pointing down at the ground. "I'm going to go see if I can find some stuff out, and it might get ugly. I don't want you getting hurt. So, just stay here. Eat something. I'll be back in a couple of hours, tops, and then we'll find a hotel for the night. Don't, under any circumstance, leave this place, understand?"

I looked at the insistency in his eyes, and slowly nodded. I took the money out of his hands. "Perfectly. You go do your vampire thing, I'll be right here."

Elijah gave my hand a quick squeeze before turning around and leaving. I felt the ghost of his hand in mine, but I quickly brushed the feeling off before turning around to order something. I got some food, but while it was cooking, I decided that I _really_ had to pee.

I went into the bathroom, and quickly did my business before leaving the stall to wash my hands. I turned the tap on, and began lathering my hands. When I looked back up into the mirror, I jumped at what I saw.

It was another woman.

I spun around on my heels, my hand going to my heart. "Sorry, you just gave me a real scare."

She just tilted her head at me, before shoving her hand right in my direction. I had no idea what that was supposed to do, but a couple seconds later, suddenly, all I could see was black. I started panicking, shoving my hands out to try and find some sort of stability. And then I felt a damp cloth go to my mouth, and I accidentally inhaled the substance on it before I could hold my breath. Within seconds I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, and after a couple more seconds, I was knocked right out.

* * *

For the next hour or so (I don't even know) I was slipping in and out of consciousness. Whenever I slipped in, could catch glimpses of women (who I assumed were witches) performing some sort of weird ass rituals. I would then try to fight, which would cause me to be put under again. But I finally woke up in a cemetery, and was immediately creeped out. How long have I been out? Where was Elijah? Had he noticed that I had gone missing?

I rubbed my head as I saw a few of the witches from before walk over to me. "What's going on?" I croaked, but I didn't get an answer as two of them grabbed each one of my arms, lifting me up off of the ground. At first I was too groggy to do anything, but once I started rounding a corner, I tore one of my arms away from one of the witches. "Hey! Paws off, got it?"

I turned my head so that I was looking straight again, and I was faced with Elijah. And let me tell you, I haven't been more happy to see anyone in my life. He completely had my trust now. "Elijah! I'm so sorry I left the restaurant! But technically, these _freaks,_" At that word, I pulled my other arm away out of the other witch's grasp. "Kidnapped me from the woman's bathroom."

"Juliet," He breathed, and that was all that he could say. I looked at the woman who was standing next to him, and I recognized her as Sophie, the girl who's sister Marcel killed. Elijah turned his head in her direction before saying, "Give us a moment alone."

The witches lead us into a weird looking room that was entirely lit with candles.

"What's going on?" I asked him when we got there. He had his back to me as I kept talking. "Those creepy witches kidnapped me from the bathroom, and then knocked me out with their ju-ju or drugs or whatever and then did some sort of weird ass-I swear to God _satanic_-rituals on me."

"Juliet," Elijah started, finally turning around to face me. "Have you been feeling ill lately?"

"Ill?" I repeated, a bit confused.

"Like sick, nauseous," Elijah offered.

"Elijah I might not be British but I _do_ know what ill means. And, no, not that I've noticed. Why?" I asked.

"Have you been vomiting recently? Felt dizzy, tired?" He kept going.

"Well, I mean I threw up a bit earlier, but other than that I've been okay. And I've been in a coma for a month, if I've been vomiting or dizzy or tired, I'm not sure that I've noticed." I crossed my arms. "What is with the twenty questions? Do you know why those witch-bitches kidnapped me or no?"

Elijah sucked in a deep breath. "Juliet, I think you need to be sitting down."

"Why?" I asked as he took each of my arms and guided me to the bench thing in the middle of the room.

"I just want you to sit down," He supplied as he pushed me down onto the bench. He sat down next to me, and we sat in silence as he fiddled with his hands for a minute before he said, "You trust me, don't you, Juliet?"

I nodded without thinking. "Of course I do."

He positioned his body so that he was completely facing me. "Then you'll trust me when I tell you something serious, won't you?"

"Elijah," I said, putting my hand on his, again, without thinking. But I couldn't bring myself to pull my hand away. "What do you need to tell me? Are you okay? Are you, I don't know, sick? Do vampires get sick?"

"This isn't about me," Elijah told me hesitantly. "It's about you."

"_I'm_ sick?" I questioned, pointing at myself. "Because let me assure you, despite that one vomiting incident earlier, I've been feeling right as rain."

"It's not really something you'd notice right away," Elijah said gently. He took both my hands in his, and the look of seriousness on his face was enough to send me heart into a worried hyper drive. "Juliet, you are expecting."

"Expecting what?" I asked him. "A package? My dinner? Because I feel kind of bad, making that chef cook all that food and not paying..."

"Juliet," Elijah tried again. "You are expecting a child."

And it's like someone smacked me in the face with a brick.

I could feel my stomach drop all the way down to my feet. And then my jaw followed suit. "I'm expecting a _what_?"

"You're pregnant," He reworded.

I'm _what?_

"That's impossible," I said, immediately shaking my head. "I haven't had sex in a long time! I've been in a coma for _a month_!"

"Your child was conceived before your accident," Elijah informed me.

Tears of dread started forming in my eyes. I can't be pregnant! That's not possible! "Oh my God!" I gasped, and then something more important crossed my mind. "Who's my child's father?"

Elijah swallowed a lump in his throat, hesitating.

"Elijah, _tell me_," I growled through gritted teeth.

He hesitated a couple more seconds before finally giving into my menacing glare. "It is my brother, Niklaus. Or, you know him as Klaus."

And if it was possible for my stomach to drop all the way into the bottoms of the Earth, it would have. "Klaus! Are you kidding? I don't know the guy at all! I just woke up from my coma and there he was!"

"Wait, you know where Niklaus is?" He asked me.

I pull my hands away from him and put them to my forehead. "I don't remember where he is! I just knew that I had to get the hell out of there." I stood up and started pacing. "So not only am I pregnant, but I have no idea who the guy is, _or_ his connection to me!"

"Juliet!" Elijah said, standing up to grab my arms, cutting my pacing short. "Relax. This stress isn't good for your child."

I took a deep breath, and hesitantly put my hands to my stomach, where the same bulge was from before. And I thought that I was just getting fat! "You're right. You're absolutely right. But Elijah, not knowing anything about the father of my child isn't good for me _or_ my child. Klaus as far as I could tell was a vampire. Vampires can't procreate! Or, at least that's what I've read in books. And no offense," I sort of gesture towards Elijah. "But I have no idea who you are, either. I must have met you in the two years that my memories have conveniently dropped."

"And yet you trusted me," Elijah commented.

That caused me to slightly flush. I looked down at my toes as I shuffled my feet slightly. "That's because you knew a lot about me, the kind of stuff that a normal stranger on the street saving a girl from falling on her face would know."

"Right," Elijah said, gently taking my arm and sitting me down again.

"How do the witches know I'm pregnant?" I asked him. "I just got out of the hotel today."

"They were able to get into wherever you were-without my brother's knowledge, I presume-and did a few spells. But, forget that right not. I'll tell you my family's history. But, that'll probably take a while. So instead, I'll show you."

"Show me? Show me how?" I asked him, and as I asked, he putting each of his hands on one of my temples. I tensed, and I guess he could feel it. "You trust me, don't you?"

I fought against my tension, and let myself relax as I slightly nodded. "Yes, I trust you."

He smiled gently. "Then I am going to show you flashes of my family's past."

He positions his fingers on my temples again, and his eyes close as I let mine flutter shut.

"In the beginning, our family was human..." Elijah started. "A thousand years ago, now."

And then something incredible happened. I could see Elijah's memories.

It was like watching it on a television screen, only better. I kept my attention on the pictures. There was a blonde woman (whom I had to assume was Rebekah, because Elijah mentioned that he only had one sister), and a little brown haired boy.

_"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again!" Rebekah, and the little boy-Henrik followed her._

"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time where it was quite difficult to do so," Elijah continued as I watched Elijah and Klaus swordfight (note to self-if Elijah and Klaus try to grow their hair long again, cut it right off) And, for better or worse, we were happy." I could hear the tone in his voice dramatically change. "That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."

My heart ached for Elijah's loss. I've lost a lot of people in my life too. My birth parents and my adoptive parents. When I lost my adoptive parents, I was just gratfeul that my sister, Elena, was spared. I wonder how she is doing and where she thinks I am...

My mind gets plunged into more memories.

_Klaus was carrying Henrik's body back to what I assumed was their home._

_ "Mother!" He shouted, sinking to his knees._

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger," He continued. The images I saw next were especially vivid.

_Mikael, Elijah's father, was holding the bleeding arm of a human in front of Rebekah. "Drink!" He commanded, and Rebekah had no choice but to comply._

"Thus, the first vampires were born," Elijah explained. "But with this speed, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

_ Klaus is feeding off of a human, and feeds until the point of the person's death. Klaus lets them drop to the ground, and suddenly, his back leg cracked at an ungodly angle, and he screamed in horrible pain._

I actually gasped out loud at Klaus's pain, and my hands went to Elijah's arms to steady myself.

_Klaus continues to scream as his bones continue to crack._

_ "Niklaus!" Elijah screamed for his brother, running towards him._

_ "What is happening to me?" Klaus wondered._

_ Elijah makes a move to help his brother, but Mikael grabbed his son and pulled him away from Klaus._

_ "Father, it hurts!" Klaus groaned. He lowered his head, and at the last second, it snapped up, revealing his eyes to be a yellow colour._

_ "He's a beast," Mikael spat. "He's an abomination."_

"He wasn't just a vampire," Elijah said, and I felt him remove his fingers from my temples. I opened my eyes, and then remembered that my hands were on his arms, so I quickly took them off.

"He was also a werewolf," I deduced. Wow, I know how to pick them, don't I?

"Yes," Elijah confirmed.

"But how did your family not figure out that Klaus was a werewolf sooner?" I asked him. I think I would have noticed if my kid turned into a werewolf at night.

"See, the werewolf curse works like this," Elijah started. "Once a werewolf takes a life, that triggers the curse. And when Niklaus drank the human to death..."

"That triggered his curse," I finished.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf," Elijah told me.

"I figured out that much."

More images entered my mind, replacing Elijah's face with his mother's, who appeared to be standing in front of a fire and casting a spell.

"Enfuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would surpress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

_Mikael is bounding a struggling Klaus on to a wooden cross as Elijah watched on. "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" His father commanded. _

_ "Brother, please!" Klaus protested. "Don't let them do this to me!"_

_ "Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael demanded, and then Klaus finally helped to hold down his brother._

_ "Help me!" Klaus begged._

"No offense," I started, crossing my legs. "But your dad was kind of a douche."

Elijah lightly chuckled before he went serious again. "I know you must have heard a lot about Niklaus since you have woken up from your coma."

I haven't heard anything, but I was scared of him. I just had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me to run away.

"I cannot excuse Niklaus's behaviour," Elijah said, standing up. "But you must understand, when our father hunted him-hunted us-for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. Do you remember that?"

I shook my head. I tried racking my brain as hard as I could, but nothing was coming up.

"I thought this would make him happy," Elijah continued with a shake of his head. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself." He turned to face me, and my hand automatically went to my stomach. "Juliet, you have no idea how much you have had an impact on him. Other than my family, I have never seen anyone brave enough to stand up to Niklaus. You were good for him."

I was about to ask in what way, but the door to the vault place opens, and Sophie walks in. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?" Elijah asked, nodding his head to me.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

Elijah gave her a look. "Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here," Sophie clarified. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

Elijah smirked. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail."

"Like I said, I'm desperate," Sophie went on.

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Elijah said.

Sophie lead the two of us out of the vault, and Elijah told me that he had to leave again for a bit. I told him that the last time that he left I got kidnapped, but he was eventually able to convince me that the witches would be able to protect me, so long as I stayed here. Then I made him promise me that he'd come back, and he gave me his word.

So when he left, I went and sat by myself in a corner, rubbing my stomach gently with two hands. Was it really possible that little old me created so much trouble? It's not really my fault, though! I never thought that vampires could procreate-and I guess we just never thought about the guy's werewolf side.

Eventually, Elijah did come back, but with the person that I had been specifically trying to avoid. The person that I _ran away _from.

"Klaus," I breathed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you were in the bathroom."

I gave him a look. "Did you really think that I was in the bathroom for that long?"

"Well, you take unnecessarily long in the shower," Klaus said as he crossed his arms. "I just thought that that was why you were in the bathroom for so long."

I _do _do that. It's a habit I developed after my adoptive parents died. I'd just sit in the shower for hours on end, just thinking about life, what kind of life I had, what life I wanted, what life my parents would have wanted.

"He's all yours," Elijah told Sophie, interrupting Klaus and I. "Proceed."

"You know you're famous in this town?" Sophie started. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We knew Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is, and how he's out of control. He does what he wants, kills whom he wants. I'm gonna stop him and you're gonna help me," She demanded of Klaus.

"That's why you brought me here?" Klaus asked Elijah, turning to face his brother.

"Hear her out, brother," Elijah said.

"I don't need to hear her out," Klaus protested. "I can assure you there's nothing on this earth that matters enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." He turned to his brother as more witches came into view. "Elijah, what madness is this?"

"You need to listen to us," Sophie pleaded. "Marcel may be able to prevent us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new." And with that, Sophie's eyes landed on me.

My hands itched to go to my stomach, but I stopped myself, firmly clasping my hands and putting them behind my back.

"For example, I have a special gift. Of sensing when a girl is a pregnant," Sophie continued, keeping her gaze directly on me.

Okay, no offense to Sophie, but _really?_ A gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant? What kind of gift is that?

I didn't break my stare with Klaus as the realization slowly dawned on him. "What?" He breathed.

"Look, I know just as much as you do that this is impossible," I started slowly.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, and Klaus turned his head to face his brother. "The girl is carrying your child."

"No," Klaus immediately started saying. "That's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can," Sophie told him. "Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original _Hybrid_, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Angrily, Klaus turned towards me, a look of...something in his eyes. Hurt? Betrayal? He stormed towards me. "You've been with someone else, admit it!" He roughly grabbed my arm.

I winced at the pain, but I ripped my arm out of his grip, and Elijah pushed him away from me. I growled at the guy, my hand going to my arm. I could feel the welts turning into bruises. "First, paws off, wolf boy. Second, I was in a god damn _coma_ for _a freaking month__!_ No way could I have been with someone else. Also, this is way too much drama for me. If I didn't think it was your kid, I would have told the truth already and booked the next flight out of here."

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy," Sophie started, and my stomach dropped. Jane-Anne Deveraux was dead because of...because of _me?_ "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

_ Oh, isn't that fabulous? _I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Juliet won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," Sophie threatened.

"Wait, what?" I asked, my stomach dropping to my feet. Was she threatening me?

"Enough of this," Elijah intervened. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No. We can't," Sophie said. "Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

Klaus, who has had his back to us for the last bit of what Sophie was saying, turned around and said, "How dare you command me?" He raised his voice as he shouted. "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive will be my weakness. I won't hear anymore lies." He pushed past me to leave, but was stopped by the sound of Elijah's voice.

"Niklaus! Listen," He said.

Slowly, Klaus turned his head towards me, a look I couldn't quite decipher on his face. Then, he looks to Elijah and the other witches. "Kill her, and the baby. What do I care?"

I think I should feel offended, but I don't care. When the words "Kill her and the baby" left Klaus's mouth, I wasn't worried about them killing me-I was worried about them killing my baby. Because suddenly, it's not just me I'm eating for, or staying healthy for. It's my unborn child. And that brought a fire of determination to course through my veins. I don't need him to protect me and my baby. I don't need Klaus at all. His part is already done.

After one last, hard glare, Klaus turns around and leaves. I just stood frozen in my spot, unsure of what to do next. Luckily, Elijah was there for me. "No one touches the girl," He said, pointing at me. "I'll fix this."

"Be careful," I said to him before I could lose my nerve.

He gave me a slight smile. "I can handle my brother. Just stay here, and stay out of trouble."

Elijah then left, and I had to wait again for him to come back. Conversation between the witches began, but it was only slight whispers, so I didn't bother trying to listen in.

That is, until Sophie and another witch started speaking louder. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control," Sophie said. "Something had to be done."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" The other witch asked.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes," Sophie informed her. "They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes asked Sophie, and Elijah suddenly appears, leaning on the wall. I got up from off of the ground and half walked, half ran over to him.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either," Elijah revealed once I got there. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie walks over to a box, grabbing something made out of needles. She pulls one out, holding it up in front of Elijah. And then punctured her hand with the needle.

I was about to ask her if she was crazy, but I was stopped by the sudden sharp pain in my hand. "Ow!" I muttered, pulling my hand up in front of my face. I was shocked to see a bit of blood oozing out of a small puncture in my hand, identical to the one that Sophie just gave herself. "What the hell did you just do?"

Sophie held up her hand to face Elijah. "The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Juliet. So anything that happens to me, happens to her," She points directly at me, and I curled my hand into my chest, cradling it with my other hand. "So her life rests in my hands. Klaus has may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Juliet-or _worse_-to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

Elijah smirks at her audacity. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

Not losing her nerve, Sophie said in stony voice, "I have nothing to lose."

"Listen, sorry to interrupt," I butted in. "But _I_ have a lot to lose. Like my life."

Sophie ignored me as she said to Elijah, "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

* * *

Elijah left _again,_ and again, I sat by myself, hugging my knees to my chest. I was starting to get a bit dizzy, and really tired because of my lack of energy. I haven't eaten in a few hours, and after all the excitement, I was physically drained.

Suddenly, the large church bell tolls. I turn my head to the sound of it.

"His time is up," Agnes said. "What're you gonna do now, Sophie?"

"I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do," Sophie said, looking directly at me.

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Sabine asked.

"Wait," I said, scrambling to stand up. "We can't kill the girl! The girl has done nothing wrong!" I pleaded. "Just give Elijah a bit more time! He'll do what he has to!"

"We gave him time," Agnes growled. "Besides, Klaus does not care about you, nor your child."

Elijah suddenly appears in the mausoleum, carrying something large wrapped in a tarp. "I do," He informed them, walking into the mausoleum.

I sigh in relief. "That was close," I murmured to myself.

"And I bring proof of my intent to help you," Elijah said, putting the thing he was holding in his arms down. "The body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."

Sophie dropped to the ground, removing the tarp, revealing the face of Jane-Anne Deveraux. "Jane-Anne," Sophie softly whispered.

"May she be granted peace," Elijah said solemnly. "Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed," Agnes hissed.

"Shut up, Agnes," Sabine said offhandly, and Agnes did so.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all," Elijah said. He held his hand out to me, and I quickly and graciously took it. I was ready to get the hell out of this place, and went as far as hooking my arm through Elijah's. He started leading us out of the mausoleum, but paused, looking over his shoulder, delivering one final sentence to the witches. "And I will help him."

* * *

Elijah brought me to a huge white house. It looked really old, and on the inside, it looks like nobody has touched it in years. I explored the house, finding an empty room. I walked inside of it, and was immediately drawn to some sort of object covered in a sheet. I gently pulled it off so that the dust wouldn't come off, but it did anyways. I shut my eyes as I went into a coughing fit. I turned my head to the side, covering my mouth, and waving the dust away from my face.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

I nodded. "It's the dust. It looks like this place hasn't been touched in years." I looked back at the object that I had uncovered, and my stomach slightly turned when I realized that it was a baby crib.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes," Elijah said. "It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family." I bit my lip to stop my smile, staring at my toes. "You need a good home. And Juliet?"

I forced myself to look back up at Elijah. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about all of this?" Elijah asked. "I know, I've been all over the place since you found out you were pregnant, and you haven't had a real chance to talk with anybody about it yet."

I thought for a second. "Other than being pregnant with a homicidal hybrid's kid, okay."

Elijah smiled gently at my attempt at a joke. "I meant about being a mother."

Mother. I knew the word pretty well. I look back down to my toes. "Well, I'm adopted. I wish I had gotten to know my birth mother. I wish I had the chance to learn whatever she had to teach me. But that woman...she was nothing but a dream to me. She died when I was a toddler. I can't even remember her singing me to sleep, or reading me a book. I have heard some things about her, but I've never had a connection with her." I look back up at Elijah. "Because that woman wasn't my mother. Miranda Gilbert was. She was the one to sing me to sleep, or hold me when I got scared. She made me eat my vegetables, and do my homework. As far as mothers go, she was an amazing one. I mean, she wasn't perfect, but she tried doing the best she could," I said, smiling at the thought of my adoptive mother. But my smile faded. "And then I lost her too. I'm scared, Elijah," I told him with a slight hysterical laugh. "I'm scared, because I always lose the mother figures that I have. When Miranda died, I thought that it was the Universe telling me that I didn't deserve a mother. The things that a mother could do was robbed from me _twice_. I know the image of a mother, but I don't see myself as one. I'm always in danger. The people around me get hurt. I wouldn't wish that on my own child. If I had to, I'd send her away. I'm dangerous, Elijah. If it came down to it, I'd probably not be able to protect my own child."

"You're strong, Juliet Gilbert," Elijah assured me. "And even if you don't believe it, you can count on me when I say that I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

I smiled at Elijah in thanks as I explored the room a bit more. I ended up in front of a full length mirror, and I couldn't help but stare at the buldge in my stomach, that was going to get bigger and bigger by the day. This is a supernatural pregnancy, so I have no idea if the process is going to be quicker, or harder, or crazier.

All I know is that I'm ready for it.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So? How did you like it?**

**I worked on this chapter all freaking week! I hope you all really like it!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
